Un pasado muy presente
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Para el reto especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco, del foro el Diente del León. Johanna: Debilidad Johanna no puede más, cada segundo es una agonía, una completa pesadilla. Sólo le queda recordar porque sigue allí, luchar por él, cumplir con la venganza que merece. Todo sea por él, la única persona con la que podía ser tal como era sin máscaras ni caretas.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Este fic participa para el reto especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco, ¿ Qué significa el amor? del forum el Diente del León.**

 **Johanna:** **Pérdida/Debilidad.**

 **1306 palabras.**

Un día más de esta tortura, un día más de esta "vida" si se le puede llamar así a esta pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar, un día menos para mí muerte.

El agua helada cayendo sobre mi piel, ya no es más que parte de la rutina diario y en cierta forma me calma el ardor que siento cada vez que una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, quemándome por dentro y por fuerza.

Y al final explota mi cuerpo no puede más, las fuerzas se resisten, lágrimas de frustración recorren mis mejillas, por no poder más, por no ser fuerte, por no ser capaz de cumplir aquella promesa que años atrás le prometí. Él se merece que la cumpla, se merece que pueda con esto, aunque sea lo último que haga, tengo que cumplir con aquella promesa, por Eric.

Eric, tan solo recordar su nombre, llena mi cabeza de emociones totalmente contrarias: dolor, venganza, amor…

Ilusa de mí, tenía apenas 15 años cuando comenzábamos a salir éramos tan parecidos, mis opiniones, mismas ideas sobre el mundo, teníamos tantos proyectos por hacer, íbamos a huir del distrito de Panem si hacía falta, para vivir a nuestra manera, poder ser libres sin las estúpidas barreras y opresión de Snow, a ninguno le gustaba cumplir las normas, seguíamos nuestras propias normas, una visión del mundo que a muchos les costaba entender, pero nos daba igual, mientras él y yo estuviéramos juntos seríamos imparables.

Tan solo teníamos que esperar 3 años, 3 años para cumplir los 18, 3 años para no participar más en la cosecha. Todo estaba a nuestro favor, con el gran número de ciudadanos entre 12 y 18 años que habitaba en el distrito 7, resultaba prácticamente imposible, que nuestro nombre saliera elegido para aquella monstruosidad que llaman: Los Juegos del Hambre.

Claramente el destino estaba en mi contra, cuando mi nombre salió no me lo creía, mi cuerpo entero se quedó en shock, esperando que se tratara de una broma cruel. o de una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, no fue así. Si cierro los ojos puedo recordar a la perfección las caras de sufrimiento de mi familia, recuerdo cada una de las palabras que pronunciaron minutos antes de que partiera hacia el Capitolio en tren.

Se despidieron de mí, no me creían capaz de sobrevivir a los Juegos, sentí como si estuviera presenciando mi propio funeral en directo, todo buenas palabras hacia mí, lo felices que estaban de que hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, la gran huella que había dejado en ellas. Lo más duro para mí sin duda fueron las palabras de mi madre.

-Mi niña, mi bebé, gracias, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, por ser la luz de mis ojos desde el momento en que naciste,por cambiar mi vida, te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, y quiero que sepa que daría 100 veces mi vida si pudiera ocupar mi lugar, pero no puedo…- dijo mi madre con voz entrecortada antes de romper a llorar- Una última cosa, olvida todas las peleas, las broncas y los gritos. Te quiero tal como eres: obstinada, terca, cabezota, rebelde, pero con un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho.

Estuve atentas a las palabras de cada uno, callada y mordiéndome el labio, evitando con todas mis fuerzas llorar, no quisiera que ese fuera el último recuerdo que les quedara de mí fuera llorando, porque nunca he llorado delante de mi familia, y esta no sería la primera vez.

Cuando todos se fueron apareció Eric, dándome un gran abrazo de oso.

-Escucha Jo, esto no es más que otro obstáculo.

-Sí, y este obstáculo se llama la muerte.

-Sabes que no, tú eres más fuerte que todos, puedes ganar perfectamente eres la persona más fuerte y astuta que conozco.

-Te quiero Eric, gracias por,,.- me interrumpió impidiéndome seguir hablando.

-Nada de gracias, eso suena a despedida y esto no es más que un hasta luego, solo serán unos meses. Cofío en ti.

-Eric…

-Ni Eric, ni nada, sabes que puedes, demuestra quien eres y sé el peor dolor de muelas para el Capitolio.

-Acaso dudas que no lo seré.

-Para nada, te amo cariño.

-Te amo y te amaré más allá de la vida.

-No seas tan negativa, que me obliga a decir mariconadas, y tú me respondes con aún más mariconadas- Ambos rompemos a reír a carcajadas pese al difícil momento cualquiera que nos conociera, sabía que éramos la pareja más antirromántica que pudiera existir, éramos especiales y como tales nos queríamos a nuestra manera.

Los Juegos del Hambre llegaron, y marcaron mi vida de tal manera que jamás volvería a ser la misma persona, luche como una jabata con todas mis fuerzas, luché por mi vida, aunque eso significara la muerte de otros inocentes, entre mis pesadillas puedo oír sus gritos, ellos están malheridos en el suelo, suplicando clemencia, rogándome para que no les matara, y yo no hice más que darles la estocada final. Hubo momentos en los que creía que me iba a morir, que ya no resistiría más mi cuerpo en apenas unos días se había llenado dde moratones, heridas y quemaduras, las cuales me dejarían cicatrices, lo que no me imaginaba en esos momentos, es que las peores cicatrices serían las de mi alma.

Contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa de todos resulté ser la ganadora de esa edición, creía que la pesadilla se acababa, cuando todo eso no había hecho más que comenzar.

De repente, me convertí en la nueva muñeca del Capitolio, solo era una cara bonita más a la que prostituir, y así generar negocios ellos, me negué rotundamente, pero amenazaron con matar a todos los que quería, ya no tenía vida, era solo una esclava sin voz ni voto, un juguete roto más. Yo era de todo aquel que pagaba por mí, a saber cuántas asquerosas manos me tocaron o cuántas lágrimas derramé en silencio, me sentía sucia y sola. Y fue allí cuando llegó la estocada final, aunque cumplí con todo a lo que me obligó Snow él se encargó de destruir todo y a todos a los que me amaban o yo amaba.

Desde ese día juré mi venganza, siempre en pose altiva con máscaras de frialdad y odio, jamás me volvería a importar nadie, eso sólo servía para hacerte débil. Ahora tenía una misión acabar con Snow, para así morirme en paz, y acabar con tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor.

Y todo para nada, hasta la fecha no es conseguido nada, salvo seguir siendo una prostituta asquerosa más del capitolio, participar en otros Juegos del Hambre, y como no ser sometida constantemente a torturas del Capitolio.

Un camino de sufrimiento y dolor, sin recompensas, sin luz al final del túnel. Sólo soledad, tristeza y humillación, sabiendo que tú vives y todo aquellos a quienes quisistes ahora están muertos por tu culpa.

Y no hay día que no me pregunte: ¿ qué habría pasado de no conocer a Eric?

Si de algo estoy segura es que mi vida hubiera sido la misma, pero la de él no, ahora mismo no estaría muerto sino cumpliendo sus sueños, ya habría huido muy lejos de todo este circo, a un lugar donde nadie jamás le encontraría, donde nadie le impusiera que hacer o cómo hacerlo, un lugar en el que sería libre, sería feliz.

Su obstáculo en su camino hacia la felicidad fui yo, y entre todas las razones por las que me odio esa es la principal.

Haber sido capaz de destrozar la vida de la persona que más he amado en el mundo, la que me enseñó a amar, y la que si ahora estuviera vivo se reiría de mí por lo cursi que soy y me repetiría una y otra vez si de verdad no tengo fiebre.

 **Continuará...?**

 **La continuación depende de sus opiniones. Gracias por leerlo y espero que hayan disfrutado, es la primera vez que me presentó a un reto, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible.**


End file.
